Sundance Love
by TeamAustin
Summary: Series of Lucaya one shots! / Maya found herself dragged to Austin, Texas by Lucas Friar on thanksgiving day. He showed her how to fall for the Countryside's beauty. But she fell for the Cowboy's charm.


_In the absence of sound_

_will you sing back to me?_

_or just whisper the thoughts, and tell me to dream?_

_~Old Shoes - Adam Barnes_

* * *

><p>"Lucas, I'm really starting to regret this" Maya sighed as she waited in the the airport. "Why can't I just go home? Why did I agree from the first place?"<p>

"I'm not gonna let you spend Thanksgiving alone" Lucas said "Mom would literally kick me out of the house if she found out that I left one of my friends alone on thanksgiving"

Maya sighed, she gave up. She was tired of complaining the whole time. She couldn't get into Lucas's nerves unlike everybody she knows. It was Thanksgiving, Maya was alone... as usual. Riley went to visit her grandparents and Uncle Josh for Thanksgiving. Riley invited Maya to come along but Maya didn't feel like coming. And God knows where Farkle is.

And of course, Ranger Rick had to be the good guy and insist that Maya should go to Texas with him for Thanksgiving.

"Besides, you have only one ticket to Texas" Maya said.

"You think my parents can leave me here in New York without emergency funds?" Lucas replied.

"This is not an emergency" Maya groaned as she followed him inside the airport.

"Well It's an emergency when someone is spending Thanksgiving alone" Lucas said with a stern look that made Maya shut up the whole time they were booking another ticket, getting their boarding tickets and looking for the gate.

No words were spoken at all when they were on their way to the plane. They sat down, buckled their seat belts and kept staring at everything they saw but each other.

* * *

><p>And after a short flight, Maya was sitting in the backseat of Lucas's father's truck.<p>

"You're missed Lucas" His father said, in a full southern accent. Lucas's accent was sure nothing compared to his father.

"It's only been a week" Lucas shrugged, Maya couldn't see his face since he was sitting in the passenger seat but she knew he was smiling.

"And it's nice that you brought your friend here" He said, referring to Maya. "Company is good"

"Yes" Lucas turned around to face Maya, raising his eyebrows in victory as if he's saying 'You're in Texas with Ranger Rick, who's the tease now?'

Maya rolled her eyes and kept staring at the window. Austin, Texas was beautiful. And that was something that annoyed her.

After a few good minutes, the truck stopped in front of a small house in a big green field. Maya didn't want to go there but she sighed and left the truck. And as soon as she left the truck she stepped on a puddle of mud.

"Watch where you're going" Lucas laughed.

"This day just keeps getting better and better" Maya mumbled.

"Welcome to the countryside" Lucas said as he started to walk towards his house while Maya was still staring at her dirty shoes in disbelief. But she started following him after she saw a woman in her mid thirties waiting for them.

"Hey mama" Lucas hugged her "Oh, this is Maya. She was alone on Thanksgiving so I invited her here"

"Well she is more than welcome" Mrs. Friar suddenly hugged Maya and invited them to come inside.

"You don't have to tell everybody that I was alone on thanksgiving" Maya whispered.

"Sorry but she's my mother" Lucas said. He opened the front the door for Maya, She went inside and saw a countryside themed house (they're in Austin after all) and sat on the small, old couch.

"Lucas" His Mother called.

"Yes?" Lucas said.

"It'll be a while till the turkey is ready so I thought 'why don't you show Maya our horses?'" His Mother said. It was 3 O'clock .

"Yeah" His father suddenly joined in "Show the city girl the horses, maybe even teach her how to ride"

"What do you think?" Lucas turned to Maya.

"I'm okay with anything" Maya fake smiled. She was lying.

"Okay then" Lucas said "Let's go"

* * *

><p>"Maya" Lucas said. "These are my family's horses" The first thing they started off with was Lucas's field.<p>

"Oh! you're best friends?" Maya said in a sarcastic tone "I'm glad I met em' Sundance"

"You'll never stop, will you?" Lucas smirked.

"Until I die" Maya smirked too.

"Ever rode a horse?" Lucas changed the subject.

"No" Maya said "I'm a New York girl, How on earth can I ride a horse in New York streets?"

"Good point" Lucas said "Well, do you want to try?"

"I don't think I c-"

"Great, I'll get you a horse right now" Lucas left her standing there, annoyed as hell as he ran towards two horses. A brown old horse that Lucas seemed to get along with him and the other one was the total opposite. A black, young horse that seemed to have some anger towards the cowboy.

"This is my horse, Dan" Lucas said.

"I said I don't want to-" Maya whined

"And this is horse that you're gonna ride" Lucas interrupted again "Olivia"

"Okay" Maya sighed.

"Do you need some help getting on Olivia?" Lucas offered.

"No, I'm not that much of a city girl" Maya said "My great grandmother's last name was Clutterbucket after all" She tried to jump and get on the horse, once, twice and many other uncountable times until she failed. "Maybe I do need some help"

"Here" Lucas approached her, He held her by the waist and lifted her. Maya noticed that her feet were off the ground, she took her chance and jumped on the horse. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"Oh and wear this" He handed her a baseball cap "It's sunny"

"Thanks" She smiled. She watched him as he jumped on his horse and heading towards her with his old brown horse.

"So Maya" Lucas said "You move your legs like this for the horse to start moving" Both his legs tapped the horse's body.

"Okay"

"Another one for it to run" Lucas said.

"And what's with the rope thing?" Maya said.

Lucas rolled his eyes "This 'rope' is pulled when you want Olivia to stop moving"

"I think I got it" Maya smirked "I'll take the lead" Both her legs tapped Olivia's body and she started moving, she couldn't help but feel excited.

"Sure" Lucas said as he walked with his horse behind her.

"She's a beauty" Maya said

"Who?"

"Olivia" She looked in front of her "I really like her"

"She doesn't like me" Lucas shrugged as he sped up so that he'll catch up with Maya.

"Well then, Olivia and I have one thing in common" Her eyes left the road and focused on Lucas "We both don't like you"

That smirk never left her face.

* * *

><p>Two hours were spent racing with Lucas, They passed like lighting, Maya didn't notice they were having fun. Maybe Lucas wasn't a bad guy after all.<p>

Lucas entered his house, followed by Maya.

"I'm starving" Lucas said.

"Me too" Maya said.

"Well fortunately, Dinner is ready" Lucas's mom said. Lucas sat on his usual seat, he motioned for Maya to sit next to him.

"This turkey looks delicious" Mr. Friar said.

"Dad, would you like start?" Lucas said.

"Okay" His dad shrugged, Mr. Friar closed his eyes "Lord, We thank you for this gift of life, for the food on this earth, for family and friends, that keeps us alive"

"Mom?" Lucas said.

"Thank you lord for every breath we take, for everyday as a chance of love and wisdom that you gave us. Thank you lord for my husband and my son, that I can't live without them" Mrs. Friar said.

"Lucas, your turn" Mr. Friar said.

"Lord" Lucas said "Thank you for a loving family, a shelter that keeps me warm in the cold, thank you for the gift of friends that spreads the smile across my face everyday, thank you that I'm surrounded by my parents and Maya."

"My turn I guess?" Maya said, she actually didn't know what to be thankful for. Her mother wasn't next to her, Her father left her. But then she looked at Lucas and she knew what she'd say "Thank you lord for this wonderful food, thank you for having Lucas and his family in my life, thank you for having spent thanksgiving with a lovely family that welcomed me when I was alone."

"That was nice" Lucas smiled.

"Thanks" Maya said.

"Turkey time" Mrs. Friar said

* * *

><p>"Welcome to McKinney Falls State Park" Lucas said.<p>

"Woah long name, quiet place" Maya said. There was only a group of people standing away from them. Maya gave this place a look, A short waterfall, rocks and grass.

"It's usually more crowded" Lucas said "But It's still my favorite place here" Lucas laid down on the grass. Maya still stood up.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lucas looked up to her. Maya nodded, looking down at him. "Not trying to be rude or anything but why didn't you go with Riley to see her grandparents" Lucas asked "And uncle Josh" Lucas added, smirking.

"Long story" She laid down next to him.

"I've got time" He smirked.

"Riley needs to spend some time with her family" Maya said "It's not her fault that my mom is too busy for me, I feel like..." Maya took a breath "She's pitying me"

"Don't say that" Lucas said.

"It's true" Maya sighed "Even if Riley isn't pitying me, I bet her parents are. They deserve some family time without me interfering" She continued "That's why I got mad when you invited me to come along"

"Because I deserve some family time?" Lucas asked

"Yes" Maya said.

"I'm glad I spent this day with you" Lucas said "I'm thankful that you are here"

Maya couldn't help but turn her head to face Lucas, he was already staring at her. She tried her best not to blush but she failed. She yet ignored his green eyes and stared back at the blue sky. They stayed like this for minutes, He was staring at her while she was staring at the sky. She had the urge to kiss him while running her hands through his brown hair but she didn't, She'll ruin the moment.

"We should get going or we'll miss the flight back to New York" Lucas said.

"I don't want to leave"

_Cause I'm lost and I'm young, _

_I've got my minds in the clouds_

_And If I fall asleep_

_You'll be leaving this town_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So this is 1st One-shot :3 Review for more.


End file.
